Im here Always
by Dr.Partypants
Summary: So it takes place during and after episode 3, only it's what I think should have happened and that of course is SANNIE, also includes most of the rest of the cast. Disclaimer...I so don't own anything...at all:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first ever post here and since it seems to be the only place to find anything SANNIE I just had to join in:D I'm a huge fan of 90210 and Beverly Hills 90210. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. It's what I wished would have happened during and after episode 3...yeah it's mostly AU. So let me know whatcha think:)Oh and there will eventually be smut and there's mention of drugs and probably some cursing:):):)**

Hearing the laughter echoing through the hallway was a calming sound for Debbie Wilson, it meant they were adjusting… to a new town, a new school, basically a new life. Arm around her husband's waist they walked over to greet them.

" So how was the movie?"

"It was good, like any Bond movie…"

"Yeah one that's not out yet."

Debbie listened to her children and Erin Silver, go over their favourite parts of the movie, each of them excitedly cutting each other off.

" Well it's getting kinda late and you guys still have chores to do trash and dishes…"

"Fun…" Annie was all sarcasm accompanied by a thumbs up and a cheesy smile.

"Yeah well it's actually past my curfew so I'm gonna go." Silver said turning her body towards the door.

" Well thank you so much for joining us Silver…" Debbie genuinely like Erin Silver, despite the young girls' tough exterior, " Hey do you want me to call your Mom and let her know you're on your way home?"

Silver's heart hurt, as she listened to Debbie speak, Motherly concern evident in her voice. "Umm no…actually I already called her so it's fine," the lies came so easily to her, but of course she'd had years to practice "…and thank you so much for letting me hang, it was awesome."

"It was a pleasure…"

"Yeah anytime…."

And with that goodbyes were said. Wrapping their arms around their children the Wilson's made their way toward the kitchen and Silver made her way to her car. She couldn't resist glancing back at the family one more time and seeing them she wished she hadn't. Loving parents…what was that like? Spinning on her heels she headed out into the dark before the tears could escape.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Dixon… pleeease, pretty please trade me…these nails," holding her hands up in Dixon's face for him to examine, "were just painted, by moi, and cannot take the harshness that is dishwater" Annie said finishing off with her fool proof pout.

"Fine but you owe me BIG…cause dishes two nights in a row just ain't right" Dixon said with a smile. "Oh and the trash is over there, in that white thing with the pedal on the bottom, it's tricky to get on your first time sis but I believe in you."

"Oh is that what that things for…hmmm good to know" Annie said sarcastically, giving her now laughing brother a shove on her way by.

Lifting the trash into the bin outside Annie began to wonder if the trade off was really all that good, looking down at her perfectly painted purple nails she knew the answer…YES. Turning around towards the gate something caught Annie's eyes…wait make that someone. Peering inside the car window Annie took in the sight of Silver curled up in a very uncomfortable looking ball in the driver's seat covered in a light blanket. What the Hell was she doing out here, sleeping in her car.

Rapping lightly on the window Annie tried to wake her without completely scaring the girl to death. After a few seconds bleary blue eyes came into focus meeting curious brown ones. Hopping up on the hood of the car Annie motioned for Silver to join her.

Shaking her head lightly up and down Silver slowly sat up, completely dreading the conversation she knew was about to take place. Vulnerability was so not her style, that's why she lied. She lied to her Mother by omission, she lied to Kelly to protect her from the truth…to protect her from having to re-live what she went through with their Mother, she lied to the other kids at school cause it was easier and way less gossip worthy than telling the truth.

But Annie, Annie was different, a good kind of different. She was honest, open, forgiving…Silver had experienced all of these qualities first hand from Annie. That's why she knew no lies were going to be falling from her lips here and now and that scared her a little bit more than she'd ever admit.

Hopping up onto the hood, blanket wrapped loosely around her shoulders, Silver settled in next to Annie completely avoiding any eye contact. They sat in complete silence both looking up at the stars.

"She drinks Annie, she drinks a lot. The days I come home and it's quiet are the worst cause she's passed out. I can take the nights where she's yelling and screaming at me cause I know she's alive. It's that silence that makes my insides clench. Walking in finding the empty vodka bottles, cause she doesn't bother to hide them from me anymore, going from room to room trying to find where she's passed out, shaking her to make sure she's alive, to hear her voice. The last night I spent there she had this look in her eyes Annie, it was this scary cold look, and I knew…I knew it wasn't just alcohol anymore, I knew she was using Coke again. I-I-I ca-ca-can't d-do it anymore…I j-j-just….." The tears fell now, she couldn't stop them, didn't try.

Annie's warm arms came around her instantly, just holding her, rubbing her back, soothingly stroking her hair…comforting. It was what she needed, someone to be there for her. Snuggling closer Silver cried, letting out everything that she'd been holding inside. She didn't know how long they sat there, minutes or hours, time just seemed irrelevant.

Slowly pulling Silver away from her Annie looked her directly in the eyes, the sight ripping away at her insides. Silver was so strong, so tough, so intimidating but right now looking at her tear streaked face, bright blue eyes brimming with more unshed tears Annie realized she was just a girl, a lonely scared girl who needed someone. Swiping at a rolling tear with the pad of her thumb Annie grasped Silver's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Pulling her close again Annie leaned in and whispered something to Silver that was going to change her life…in a big way.

"I'm here. Always."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI EVERYONE!! Ok so THANK YOU soo much for the comments, god everyone's so nice here:) This chapter is all Kelly and Silver. Kelly was totally my favorite in BH90210 and since 90210 has been reruns I've been watching my BH90210 DVD set...Oh and this chapter has afew flashbacks to when Kelly was a teenager. So I apologize if it sucks.**

"Oh sweetheart…why didn't you come to me sooner? Never mind, all that matters is you're here now." Kelly Taylor murmured into the mass of dark hair that was nestled tightly under her chin.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Silver raised her head looking up shyly into eyes the same color as hers. "I just…Kel I know what…It's umm," she was having a hard time finding the right words, "Kelly I know what Mom put you through when you were my age and I just didn't want you to ever have to think about it again, that's all…I'm sorry." The words tumbled out of her mouth in one long mashed together sentence.

Kelly's eyes watered at the pain and utter compassion she saw on her baby sister's face. Her stomach knotted at the thought of their Mother. Jackie Taylor Silver. She tried but she couldn't stop the memories from coming.

_The empty liquor bottles, the hysterical rages or complete dismissals, being locked out of the house and crawling through the doggie door because her mother had locked the door on her and then passed out. The Mother Daughter Fashion Show. That was the night everything had fallen apart…again. Her Mother had been so high on cocaine hosting that charity event…she'd hit rock bottom that night….in front of the whole school. It was devastating and completely humiliating. Evening gowns, tears, and smudged make- up…Brenda had helped her put everything back together again._

Kelly chuckled half heartedly at the memories that hadn't faded one bit over the years. "Sweetie I've got stories that would make your toes curl. That woman is truly a piece of work."

They snuggled in under the cozy covers of Kelly's bed, letting the comfortable silence envelop them. Kelly looked down at Silver watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest beneath the covers, knowing she had finally fallen asleep. Kelly knew Silver had been hurt by everyone she loved in her life. Jackie and Mel, David, Naomi, and herself included. Trust wasn't something her sister did easily, nor was depending on someone else. That was the part that kept getting to her…what had made Silver open up to her about this?

Gently stroking Silver's hair Kelly rested her head against the head board and closed her eyes. Images of sequin gowns, bright lights, and shocked faces floated around in Kelly's mind, and she was seventeen again. Her Mother was yelling at the lighting guy after hurling rude comments to the ladies in the show. She could hear the hushed whispers coming from the crowd. She could see the all too understanding look in Mrs. Walsh's eyes. She could feel the heat in her cheeks and the nausea in her stomach, the sound of her heels clicking against the tile as she ran through the halls of West Beverly trying to escape…trying to disappear. A hand on her shoulder and a familiar voice, _she'd_ made it better, _she_ had convinced Kelly to get help.

Sitting up with a jolt Kelly's eyes shot open. That was it. It wasn't what made Silver confide in her…It was who?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well hi again. Ok so it's totally snowing outside...like really snowing so I finished this chapter early and thought I might as well post it too. Honestly I can't believe winter is here :( Anyway here it goes.**

"God Silver…I can't believe Kelly actually let you move in with her." Annie exclaimed as she settled into her new favourite spot on Kelly's couch.

"Yeah well look… now she's got a live in babysitter," Silver said sweeping her hands from the top of her head down to her knees in true Price is Right fashion, "Nah but all joking aside she's been amazing, actually everything's been pretty amazing…I guess I have you to thank for that huh?" Silver said elbowing Annie lightly in the ribs as she plopped down next to the girl.

"Well I like my thank you's said with a little unnecessary but completely delicious buttery popcorn and lots of violence so let's get this show on the road Silver."

"Ok, Ok, but I'm warning you now that these are some extremely scary movies and I just put Sammy to bed so I don't want to hear any girlie screams coming from you, got it?" Silver growled this out trying to be as fierce as she could but failing miserably.

"Me girlie?" Annie said cocking her eyebrow up in a questioning look. Annie was the epitome of a girlie girl and they both knew it. They collapsed onto each other in a fit of laughter. That's when it happened, Silver's nails grazed the inside of Annie's thigh right above her knee cap, a complete and utter accident that Silver wasn't even aware of, but which Annie was all too aware of. An unstoppable shiver ran through Annie's body as a blush stained her cheeks. God what was happening to her? Silver was her friend and a…girl. This had never happened before. This could not be happening now.

Silver threw herself to the other side of the couch where the throw blanket was folded up. "Jeez Annie its California I thought you mid western girls could handle the cold" Silver said with a laugh as she threw the blanket directly at Annie's face. "Now are you prepared to be more nervous and scared than you ever have in your life?" Silver said with a wicked grin on her face as she turned back to look at Annie from where she was crouched in front of the DVD player.

The feelings coursing through her body and the thoughts running through her head already had Annie feeling more nervous and scared than she had ever been in her life…and excited. She looked down at Silver, smile firmly in place, "I'm ready."

Twenty minutes into the movie both girls were completely zonked out. They hadn't factored in the toll of playing with a four year old all day would have on their bodies…total exhaustion. Curled up under the throw blanket the two girls had fallen asleep bowl of popcorn between them. Silver's head rested on Annie's shoulder and Annie's arm was draped across not only the bowl of popcorn but Silver's waist as well. And that's how Kelly and Brenda found them when they got home.

"Kelly don't they look like little angels?" Brenda exclaimed in a whispered voice.

Kelly stood for a moment taking in the tableau before her. Her younger sister and her best friend fast asleep on her couch after a day of babysitting and a failed attempt to watch a scary movie. Kelly chuckled…apparently Silver couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to show Annie the true joys of horror films, she was going to be disappointed in the morning. It was then that Kelly truly _saw_ the girls, head on shoulder and arm protectively clutching, Kelly knew then that she had Annie to thank for everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO thanks so much to everyone that's reading and reviewing...I'm glad you like it so far:) So these next 2 chapters I wrote cause I love Halloween and I love SANNIE:):) HAPPY HALLOWEEN:):):) p.s I am still completely peeved that we still have remenants of snow left cause snow on HALLOWEEN is just wrong!!**

"Trick or treat."

"Oh my God Annie… Honey you look fabulous!" Brenda exclaimed as she ushered Annie inside Kelly's door. "Honestly I've never seen a more amazing looking Roxie Hart in my life, you're gonna be driving the boys crazy tonight." Brenda said clapping her hands together.

"I knew you'd be the only one who would get my costume Brenda." Annie said with a big smile on her face.

"Chicago was brilliant….Kelly come look at Annie's costume" Brenda yelled through the hallway to Kelly.

"GRRRRRRR….." the mini dinosaur came shooting out of the hallway and straight for Annie, "I'm gonna eat ch'you up for dinner."

Annie bent down to inspect Sammy's costume. Good he was a cute kid. Blond curls peeked out from inside a T-Rex head. "Yeah but dinosaur Sammy if you eat me you won't have any room left for candy."

"CANDY. CANDY. CANDY. CANDY," and with that he was off to his room to find some of the candy he and Aunt Brenda had hid before his Mother had taken it away.

"No. More. Candy. I mean it Sammy; I know what you and Aunt Brenda did!" Kelly said puffing out a breath of air. "Oh Annie you're absolutely stunning," Kelly said as she went to get a closer look at Annie's costume. "You went for pretty while Silver went for scary…umm Silver's up in her room doing some finishing touches, she told me to tell you to go on up."

"Thanks Kelly." Annie said turning towards the stairs.

"Brenda she totally reminds me of you that year you and Dillon dressed up as Bonnie and Clyde," the laughter began to bubble at the memory, "Oh my God do you remember Donna's costume that ridiculous…."

"MERMAID…"they both said at the same time

"She spent the whole night trying to figure out a way to sit down."

Annie paused on the stairway for a moment, listening to the pair reminisce. The sound of Black Kids, Hit the Heartbreaks came drifting out from Silver's room and Annie remembered what she was doing. Not bothering to knock Annie walked right into Silver's room and stopped dead in her tracks. Silver stood in front of her mirror, clad in a black leather bodice and skirt. Annie's breath caught in her throat and her stomach did a back flip at the sight. Kelly had said Silver was going for scary; this was so NOT scary…although, Annie thought, the view might actually kill her, so maybe Kelly was right after all.

"Ahh Annie I'm glad you're here…umm can you zip me up please" Silver asked not even bothering to cast a glance over her shoulder, which Annie was extremely grateful for.

"Ummm…yeah sure" Annie said slowly making her way over to where Silver was standing, keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

Silver had seen Annie the second she had walked in. Hot, was about the only word that totally summed up how Annie looked. The shimmery dress, the short blonde wig, the tiny plastic pistol, the stilettos, and God…all that exposed leg. Silver literally had had to count to ten before she could even begin to form any coherent words. Normally the taller of the two, Silver stood a good 4 inches below Annie in front of the mirror now.

Silver sucked in an audible breath as she felt Annie's fingers graze the exposed skin on her neck in an effort to grip the material together to make zipping easier. The minute the sound left her mouth she wished she could crawl into a hole and disappear.

"Oh my God Silver did I pinch you at all?" Annie questioned in a concerned voice as her fingers continued to roam the bare skin on Silver's back checking for any sign of injury.

"N-Nope I'm…I'm fine Annie." Honestly how was she suppose to think let alone form an articulate sentence when Annie was…._touching _her like that.

"Thank God, we couldn't have you injured not on a party night…there all done… now put on the shoes and your cape and spin around so I can get the full effect." Annie said twirling her hands around in the air indicating to Silver exactly what she wanted her to do. Mumbling under her breath Silver walked over to where her shoes and cape were and put them on. Turning around with her hands on her hips she came face to face with Annie.

Pointing her pistol directly at Silver, Annie said the first thing that came to her mind, "You so do not look scary." Nope her first assessment of Silver's costume had been dead on and scary just wasn't the right word. All that leather… there obviously was a Halloween God and Annie would thank her later. On any one else the heavy black eye make up would have looked trashy but on Silver….well she had the gorgeous blue eyes to pull it off. The collar on the cape was pulled up high and curved around her neck, which was bare because she had all of her dark hair swept up into a loose French twist. But it was the sharp little vampire fangs digging into a plump blood red lip that had her wanting to push Silver down onto the bed and….OH MY GOD girl get your head out of the gutter. This is a friend's only zone. A platonic place. She couldn't believe what she was thinking about…she really had to get this under control, and fast.

"Well your costume isn't very scary either, what are you even suppose to be Annie huh?" Silver said accusingly hands planted firmly on her hips.

"No, no, no that's so not what I meant…" Annie began, cheeks blushing furiously. "Your costume is amazing, you look amazing, actually you look hot….not scary. That's all I meant. And by the by I'm Roxie Hart…from Chicago???" When Silver just stared at her blankly Annie pointed the gun directly at her and shot. Grabbing her imaginary gun wound Silver fell to the bed. After about thirty seconds she jumped back up and threw her arm around Annie's shoulder.

"Sorry Roxie I'm immune to bullets...it's my vampiric nature" Silver said showing off her pointy fangs.

"Well I guess I'll have to switch up my M.O then, you know find me a different weapon to off you…or I could just wait until the sun comes up and then shove you out into it." Annie said making a dash for the stairs.

"You wouldn't dare."


	6. Chapter 6

Back in Kansas Annie never would have dreamt of partying at a frat house but clearly it was the norm in Beverly Hills, and she knew this from the shear number of her classmates she recognized at the party. Now that Naomi had finally left…with Ethan, maybe she could actually find Silver. Plopping down in the nearest empty chair she began to scan the room for Silver, finding her easily. Well she couldn't actually see her but the insane number of guys standing that close together only meant one thing…Silver was close. The thought made her kind of nauseous and angry, it was a really strange feeling. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against the chair hoping that would help the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her thoughts floated back to earlier in Silver's room. The way she looked in her costume. Even earlier still to the feel of Silver's nails scraping along her skin. Then to the thought of some guy putting his hands on her...

"Oh SHIT!!! I'm totally jealous" Annie mumbled out loud to no one in particular.

"Jealous of who? You're the hottest girl here."

Annie lifted her face up to meet the familiar voice. Ty stood there two cups in his hands looking down at her quizzically.

"Umm just ignore me…I'm clearly insane" Annie said with a mile waving the pistol in the air as if to prove the point.

"Not insane just murderous and it's just not possible to ignore you." Ty said with a sleazy smile handing Annie a drink.

Annie took a sip and the minute the drink touched her lips she knew someone had spiked it with alcohol. Looking around she saw all the other kids having fun, dancing and talking, after all it was Halloween. Letting her eyes settle briefly on Silver and her harem of guys Annie smiled up at Ty and downed the drink.

"Wow…umm want a refill" Ty said grabbing her cup.

"Why not"

Ok enough was enough, Silver thought looking around at all the clueless guys that had flocked over to her, like honestly did these frat boys really think they had a chance. She'd barely seen Annie since they'd arrived, mainly do to the fact that Naomi had swooped in. Silver and her still hadn't become _besties_ again so Silver had given them some space. Pushing her way through the guys Silver began her search for Annie. Really the girl couldn't have gotten that far…well not in heels like the ones she was wearing.

"Go Annie. Go Annie. Go Annie."

Silver followed the chanting towards the kitchen becoming more intrigued with every step. What she saw almost had her doubling over in laughter. A somewhat impaired, of this Silver was positive, Annie was doing the limbo in high heels. The girl was crazy.

When Annie caught sight of Silver she couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across her face. Running over to her, surprisingly well for a buzzed girl in heels, Annie wrapped her arms around her in a bear hug. "Silver where have you been…you're missing the limbo and I'm real good!!!"

Silver just laughed leaning closer into Annie to fix a stray hair, "So you lost your wig?"

Annie ignored the question and instead grabbed Silver by the hand "Oh my God I totally LOVE this song we soooo have to dance."

Silver smiled to herself as she let Annie lead her out to the dance floor…maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

_I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush. Start to rush by.  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find my drink oh man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone, phone  
What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

The dance floor was packed; apparently Annie wasn't the only one who loved this song. Buzzed Annie was quite the little dancer, Silver wasn't sure how much of this she could take. It was like being tortured but in the best possible way…ever. Maybe a little bit longer wouldn't hurt, Lady Gaga was right they just needed to dance.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

"Shit Annie what time is it?" Silver asked Annie grabbing her by the wrist to check her watch. "Shit. Shit. Shit. You were suppose to be home thirty minutes ago Annie. Christ how did it get so late?" Silver asked the question knowing no one was going to answer her. She looked over at Annie who was giggling and couldn't help but smile, "And what exactly is so funny?"

The thoughts were swirling around in Annie's head. Everything was moving so fast. Everything was just a little out of focus but in a good way. She'd never felt more alive, more fearless than she did right now. "Umm nothings funny….Can I tell you a secret?" Annie said leaning in extremely close to Silver.

"Ummm" She was too close. She smelt too good. The words just wouldn't come.

"I'm jealous." It was whispered lightly in her ear, the tone of Annie's voice covering her skin in goose bumps.

Silver turned to look at Annie. Face to face. She saw it, there in Annie's eyes, brown meeting blue, attraction, desire, and confusion. It was mutual. The sound of the party around them faded away. Any thoughts of heading home or of making curfew vanished. It was just them, the two of them, in this moment. Leaning in, slowly inching closer, neither one wanting to make the first move but neither one wanting to stop. Their breaths mingled, nails tracing along heated flesh, fingers tangling in hair. The distance was closed and their lips….

BAM… "OH SHIT I spilt my drink. FUCK. Hey are guys ok?"

Annie looked up at the drunken frat boy staring daggers. She was going to kill him, like right here and right now. "What the he-…." She started in on him poking her finger repeatedly into his chest when Silver's firm grasp wrapped around her arm and pulled….hard.

"Not a problem we're fine...we were just leaving…awesome party." Silver said as she was slowly walking away with Annie in tow. All they had to do was make it to her car, and then to Annie's house, sneak a slightly inebriated Annie inside without Mr. or Mrs. Wilson finding out and they were golden.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews everybody:):)Hope y'all had a good Halloween!! Okay I just want to say that Jessica Walters ROCKS...I loved her in Arrested Development and I love her in 90210...so she obviously had to make an appearance in my fic:):)**

All the lights were out at the Wilson abode, and that was a good sign….a really good sign. They were sleeping, sleeping and not waiting up for their daughter. Or it could be a really, really bad sign Silver thought to herself. They could be waiting and stewing. Thinking of all the things that their daughter might be doing with her stolen hour. They could be thinking up punishments and Silver knew the minute they saw their daughter, who was currently singing along carefree to the song on the radio, any punishment they had thought of would be doubled. So basically her chances were fifty- fifty…not good.

Putting the car into park Silver turned to face Annie, "Ok Annie we have to be extremely quiet, like I mean super stealthy, you think you can do it? Well it doesn't really matter cause you're gonna have to… cause if not we're both dead."

"You have really pretty hair," it was said with a laugh and ended with Annie leaning in super close to try and pet it. "Pretty eyes and lips too" Annie said running the pad of her thumb along Silver's bottom lip.

Oh God the alcohol was so not wearing off…at all. Honestly was it possible to become more drunk? Oh no the fingers were now trailing down Silver's very exposed neck. There was no time…but God did Silver wish there was. Pushing Annie back into her own seat Silver began contemplating their best entrance route, definitely the back door through the kitchen.

"Ok Annie I need you to focus for me, what is the code for the security system cause the last thing we need is for the cops to show up…so think for me and please don't be wrong." Silver said eyes big and pleading, looking at her only hope…yep this was hopeless.

"Oh Silver, I know this one I so totally know the answer…its one-eight-five-zero." Annie exclaimed proud smile plastered on her face.

"About how sure are you…cause you need to be about one hundred percent, anything less than that will result in indefinite incarceration Wilson style."

"Oh I would never forget because when we moved here and Grandma gave me the code she told me a whole long story about how she picked it cause it was the year that Jack Daniels was born…you know the guy that makes the whiskey…now I know why she drinks so much this is totally fun…like an adventure."

Silver just shook her head. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry; thank God there was absolutely no time to decide. They had to make their move now. As quietly as she could Silver climbed out of the driver's side and made her way over to the passenger side. Making sure Annie left her heels in the car; they then made their way to the back door.

Using Annie's key Silver unlocked the door, ushering them in to the total darkness of the kitchen. Standing in front of the key pad Silver prayed to every God she'd ever heard of. Before she could punch in any numbers Annie was whispering in her ear, "One-eight-five-zero." Annie's warm breath on her ear was doing nothing for her concentration. Punching in the number Silver let out a huge sigh of relief when the beeping stopped.

"We so did it…we're like super spies…oh wouldn't it be soo cool if we were spies Silver?" Annie whispered really getting into the spirit of things. Yep leave it to the buzzed girl to see the exciting side of potentially getting grounded for life.

Grabbing Annie's arm Silver began to slowly manoeuvre them around the kitchen, and in the complete darkness it was harder than she thought. They were to the stairs…half way there. "Oh this is so fun Silver we have to do it again…you promise?" Annie whispered to Silver as she was dragged up the stairs. Hitting the top stair Silver turned around to face Annie.

"How about you come to me tomorrow…you know after the alcohol wears off and you tell me how you're feeling then… and that's assuming your parents don't catch us and you know kill us…then maybe we could have another…_adventure_" Oh it was the perfect time for air quotations, although they were completely lost on the happy drunk standing one step below Silver.

"Oh that sounds like fun…do you promise to wear that costume every time we have an adventure Silver….I love the leather," Annie's fingers found their way to the exact spot where the leather met Silver's thigh, "It's really soft." Silver wasn't sure if she was talking about the leather or the skin on her leg. She was just about to ask when…

"Mmmmm…I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Silver's head whipped around to find out where the voice was coming from. The movement was too sudden Silver couldn't see anything, but the sound of ice hitting against a glass was a dead give away…Tabitha Wilson. The pounding of her heart in her ears slowly subsided. They were relatively safe because as far as Grandmother's went Tabitha Wilson was pretty laid back….probably because she was a lush, but tonight that was totally working in their favour.

"Grandma…" Annie rushed up to throw her arms around her Grandmother and give her a big hug.

"Well it looks like you two enjoyed yourselves." Tabitha said shooting Silver an all too knowing look.

"Yeah ummm well apparently Annie found someone who had some alcohol and that…" Silver said waving her hands toward Annie "is what happened."

Tabitha just laughed, loudly, at the young girls' antics. Oh to be young and gorgeous again. Taking a sip from her drink she looked down at a wide eyed Silver. "Oh calm down sweet heart Harry and Debbie got invited to a party…you know one of Debbie's clients…and they haven't made it home yet."

"Thank God, we thought we were so busted" Silver couldn't help the words from tumbling out; she quickly clasped her hand over her mouth looking up at Tabitha with a shocked expression.

"Oh Silver darling loosen up…believe me when I say I've been there before…now shouldn't you be getting home, your sisters probably worried about you."

Silver cast her glance towards Annie, who was currently amusing herself with the silk tie of her Grandmother's robe.

"Oh don't worry about her, I'll take good care of our Annie dear….get some water and aspirin into her and then straight to bed." Tabitha said smiling at her granddaughter.

"Thank you soo much Mrs. Wilson…"

"Oh God please call me Tabitha, when you say Mrs. Wilson I think of Annie's Mother so please Tabitha is fine."

"Well thank you so much Tabitha… Annie and I so owe you one…make sure to tell her that tomorrow when she sobers up…Oh I wish I could be around for the hangover."

"Oh darling would you like me to call you because Annie's first hangover is definitely something we should cherish." Tabitha said smiling wickedly as an oblivious Annie reached down to try and play with Silver's hair again, which made Silver's cheeks blush a furious red.

Tabitha was old but she was definitely not blind, something was clearly going on between these two…something other than just friendship. She had caught a snippet of their conversation on the stairway and now with the touching. Oh she was going to have to keep a close eye on these two because this was definitely going to be entertaining.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to the crapfest that is Sunday because we all know that Sunday night means the weekend is officially over:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(**

She had to be dead, that was the only explanation. But then again once you died you didn't feel anything, so the splitting pain in her head definitely ruled out death. It felt like there were hundreds of tiny people just chipping away at the inside of her skull with tiny, but very powerful pick axes. What the _hell_ had gone on last night? Trying to focus on the details Annie just groaned…it was useless, everything was so _hazy_.

Prying open her eyes Annie squinted in pain, light was bad, very, very bad. She was hung over, that much she knew. Sitting up extremely slow, to avoid seeing the contents of her stomach on her comforter, Annie rubbed at her eyes trying to bring the room into focus. Angry red numbers flashed at her. One thirty PM. Oh no, oh no, oh no how had she gotten home last night. Had her parents seen her? Oh no this was not good, this was so not good. Swinging her feet to the floor Annie stood up…._pyjamas,_ when did that happen?

"Oh honey we're so glad you're finally up, Grandma told us what happened and it's such a shame that you went to all that trouble with your costume and then not even make it to the party. Oh and Silver….."

The high pitched tone of her Mother's voice did nothing to ease the throb of her headache but _her_ name pierced right through the pain. Annie didn't even hear the rest of what her Mother was saying. Her head was now swimming with flashes of the previous night's events, all of them horrifying her. Leather and zippers, the harem of guys circling a hot vampire, the alcohol, the limbo, more alcohol, the dancing, the almost kiss, and the hair petting.

"Oh God! Not good…so not good" Annie groaned aloud.

"Annie honey are you gonna be sick, this must be some nasty bug you've got. Why don't you go back up to bed and I'll bring you up some soup later." Debbie said rubbing a soothing hand along her daughter's back.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Mom." Annie croaked. Maybe she could hide under the covers….forever.

Annie spent Sunday much the same way she spent Saturday, in bed pretending to be sick mulling over ways to avoid Silver for the rest of her life. So far she had come up with absolutely nothing. She still couldn't believe what she had done. God Silver probably thought she was a freak. A freak that tries to kiss her best friend. A freak that tries to pet her best friend's hair. She had to fix this…if that was even possible. Short of Silver forgetting everything that had happened Annie didn't have a hope in hell. No wait, that was it…it was perfect…_amnesia, _well alcohol induced amnesia. She would just feign ignorance of Friday night's events and that would totally fix the awkwardness that was sure to be there between her and Silver.

Pulling the covers over her head Annie sighed. She was never touching alcohol again…ever. All it did was scramble up her already very confused feelings. All the confused feelings she should definitely NOT be feeling for her best friend. Poor Silver, God how did she even make it through the night without kill me. The totally crazy girl that crushed any chance Silver had of hooking up with any of the frat boys.

This was a disaster. Her whole life was crumbling apart. Her body was betraying her. Her feelings were betraying her. Confusion was taking hold and just wasn't letting go. She wanted to be with Silver, but she didn't want to scare her. She'd rather have her as a friend than lose her because she wanted more. It was best to just forget _everything _that had happened that night. Forget and repress. Lock away all her confusing feelings and just be best friends.

Annie lied completely still as the tears slipped down her face from between closed eyes and waited for Monday morning to arrive.

Silver hated Sunday nights because it meant that school was imminent. This Sunday had been the worst of her life; Annie hadn't called…at all. Yeah sure she was hung over but for two days…no something was definitely wrong. It was all Silver had thought about the whole day. She'd went over every little detail of Friday night trying to find some kind of sign as to what might be wrong and she could only come up with one thing and it made her insides clench up, Annie regretted it…regretted everything. It was the only plausible explanation. Annie had been drunk and she had done some things and said some things she wished she could take back.

She'd tried to spin it another way but Silver kept coming back to the same conclusion, the same heartbreaking ending, Annie just didn't _like_ her that way; she just wanted to be friends. As much as it would kill Silver to do it, to act like she didn't have feelings for Annie, she would. Because losing Annie completely would hurt far more than pretending that all she wanted to be was just friends.

Gritting her teeth Silver rolled onto her side willing sleep to come but it wouldn't. Throwing the covers back Silver made her way to the kitchen to get some tea. Apparently she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep, a weary eyed Kelly sat at the kitchen table coffee mug clutched between her hands staring down at her cell phone.

"Hey Kel…couldn't sleep huh?" Silver asked as she turned on the kettle.

"Nope how 'bout you?" Kelly said without bothering to even look up.

"Honestly there should be an off switch for your mind…" Silver said as she threw a tea bag into the steaming cup, "and your feelings." It was mumbled under her breath as an after thought.

"I totally agree with you…let me guess trouble with a crush?" Kelly asked.

"Actually I'm not exactly sure what it is, it's kinda hard to explain y'know…it's like I have all these feelings but I can't explain them. I don't know why I have them. They definitely complicate things but they won't go away…and I'm not even sure if I really want them to…you know what I mean?" Silver asked to her sister who had been sitting there quietly just listening, hand resting gently on her cell phone.

"Sweetie I know exactly what you mean and I'm sorry to tell you that it's not going to get any easier with age." Kelly finished with a small smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it Kel?" Silver asked her concerned blue eyes meeting Kelly's sad ones.

"Nah." Kelly said shaking her head from side to side.

Silver pushed away from the table walking around behind Kelly's chair, wrapping her arms around her sister in a loose hug. It was _his_ number on her phone, he'd hurt her again, it was all he ever really did. "He's wrong Kelly, someone who truly loves you wouldn't do this, wouldn't keep you in limbo. They'd come home to the best woman and son in the world Kel…they'd come home." Silver ended quietly kissing her sister on the cheek.

Kelly sat in the kitchen alone the tears falling freely knowing Silver had went back to her room. She was right; Kelly knew in her heart that her baby sister was right about all of it. Kelly knew what she needed to do, picking up the phone and dialling his number she steeled herself for a conversation that should have taken place almost four years ago.

Silver could hear Kelly from her room talking to him, crying over him. Silver knew exactly who she would need when that conversation was over. Picking up her cell phone she began dialling the number of the _only_ person that would be able to console Kelly. "Brenda Kelly really needs you…it's Dylan."

"I'll be right there Silver." Concern and understanding lacing her voice.

Hearing the knock on the door the second Kelly had hung up Silver knew that Brenda had just been waiting outside, not wanting to intrude on a private conversation, but wanting to be there the very second Kelly needed her. Knowing that Brenda was here to take care of Kelly Silver curled back up in her bed and closed her eyes. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day…a very long day, and the three hours of sleep she was about to get was definitely, definitely not going to help anything about the abomination that was going to be Monday morning at West Beverly Hills High.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here are the next 2 chapters and it sorta has current storylines in them. Thanks for the reviews:) Hope y'all enjoy!!!**

Annie rubbed her eyes furiously as the sound of her Mother's voice came floating through her door.

"Annie sweetie…time to get up, Dixon wants to leave a little early today so you better get up and moving."

Groaning inwardly Annie hopped out of bed knowing that if she lingered, for even a second her mind would start wandering, wandering to places it shouldn't be, to places that would render her completely powerless. Turning on her curling iron, Annie made her way over to her closet to find something to wear.

It was then that the sound registered. Ping, ping, ping, ping. Looking over at the window Annie was filled with the uncontrollable urge to cry. It was just one of those times where you were so close to that edge, so close to falling over the cliff that the smallest things get to you and affect you in the weirdest ways. RAIN. This was California it was not suppose to rain.

"Yo Annie I'm leavin' in like 15 so be ready…or walk." Dixon shouted as he walked by the closed door of Annie's room.

"ARGH Dixon give me 30 and if you leave without me I'll KILL YOU!!" Annie yelled, growing angrier at the laughter that echoed down the hallway back to her room.

She was a flurry of blond hair, silk, and flailing arms, one heel on and the other in her hand as she rushed to Silver's door. "Silver have you seen my purse…you know the black leather one?" Kelly waited patiently outside her sister's door for a response. Nothing. Rapping her knuckle against the door she tried again, maybe she had her headphones on. "Silver…purse…leather…black, is this ringing any bells?" She was greeted once again by silence.

Opening the door and walking in Kelly took in the sight of her baby sister fast asleep. "Silver UP. NOW!!" Kelly yelled giving Silver's sleeping form a shake.

Bolting upright Silver swiped at the sleep in her eyes. It seemed like such a chore to just open them and with Kelly hovering above and glaring down it seemed twice as hard and just not worth the effort. Looking down at her pillow longingly Silver pulled at her comforter and did just what her sleepy brain was telling her to.

"Nope. I don't think so…" Kelly said whipping the covers off Silver. "You have EXACTLY 10 minutes to get outta bed and be in my car…and help me find my purse." Kelly said softening her voice at the end.

"Over there…under that stuff," came the mumbled reply.

"God Silver you really need to clean your room…are these clothes dirty…Ah success at last." Kelly said grabbing her favourite purse and straightening back up to face her sister, who was once again curled up under the comforter head burrowed under the pillow.

"Damn it Silver…come on cut me some slack here…we both had shitty, shitty nights but we need to face the day…you know head on…make the best out of it. Alright is this pep talk helping at all cause it's drastically cutting into the time we have left to get ready which is," twirling her watch around on her wrist so she could see it, "Fuck Silver we have to leave now…I have a board meeting and I can't be late…front door in three minutes." Kelly yelled over her shoulder flicking on Silver's bedroom light as she went, "Oh yeah it's pouring rain out too!!!"

Well the weather certainly matched her mood…gloomy. Bending over and picking up the closest and cleanest thing she could find Silver threw it on. Grabbing her bag and a brush Silver made a mad dash for Kelly's car deciding to brush her hair on the way to school, cause honestly it couldn't look any worse.

Avoidance seemed to be the theme of the day. First period Silver had Bio and Annie had English. Second period Silver sleepily dozed in and out of a lecture on the civil war while Annie doodled her way through art. Third period was when the feeling of impending doom set in because lunch was next and you couldn't avoid your best friend at lunch because it was way too obvious.

The bell rang and hallways filled with students all rushing to their lockers. Annie lingered at her locker, normally she would be eating outside on the steps but since it was pouring rain that was totally out of the question. And just the thought of eating in the cafeteria made her want to hurl herself off the roof.

"So how you feeling?"

Annie whipped around at the familiar voice. Bad idea, this brought her nose to nose with a concerned Silver. Wide blue eyes marred by faint purple smudges underneath stared into brown, searching for answers to unasked questions. Annie jumped back her reactions and verbal skills sluggish due to the proximity of Silver.

"Umm….not too bad…God I can't believe I drank that much." Annie said nervous laughter bubbling up in her throat uncontrollably.

"Yeah I was kinda worried when you didn't call me Sunday." Silver replied absently twirling a still damp piece of hair around her finger.

"I was totally incapacitated…never touching alcohol again, scouts honour." Annie replied with an awkward smile.

"Yeah it was kind of a crazy night eh?" Silver said hoping that maybe this would start a discussion on the topic that definitely needed some discussing.

"I guess…I really…I just don't…I guess I don't remember too much of what happened." The words were sticking in her throat almost refusing to be voiced; it should have been a sign. Casting her eyes towards the floor Annie waited for Silver's response.

Silver couldn't hide the disappointment that flashed across her face as the rejection squeezed tightly around her heart. Of course Annie didn't see this because she was too busy inspecting a small puddle on the hallway floor, teasing its edge with the toe of her boot.

"Oh well…ummm…I guess it's for the best then right? So do you want to grab some lunch?" Silver asked avoiding all eye contact which wasn't hard because Annie was still staring at the floor.

"I'm actually not too hungry maybe we can just grab a drink or something?" Annie asked quietly.

"Yeah that sounds good; I've kinda lost my appetite too."


	10. Chapter 10

Worst. Day. Ever. Annie thought to herself as she did a face plant into the inviting warmth that was her bed. There wasn't one good part of the day that she could think of. It had started bad, the middle had been bad and the only bright side she could think of was that it would be ending soon, so really how much worse could it get. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had _lied_ to Silver. Her best friend. She had lied to her out of fear. The fear of potential rejection and humiliation.

Annie groaned into her pillow in frustration. She was a chicken shit and a liar. She wished it would all just go away, the feelings, the confusion, the anger, the sadness. Having these feelings for Silver was too much; she didn't know how to handle them. She wanted to tell Silver but just didn't know how to articulate it. She wanted to be around her all the time but then she knew she couldn't. She wanted to kiss her and gently stroke her hair but knew she shouldn't. She wanted to tell Silver exactly how she felt about her but then she knew she wouldn't.

On the verge of tears Annie jumped out of bed deciding now was the perfect time for…ice cream. Annie quietly padded through the upstairs hallway. Dixon was at work, her Grandmother was out with the "girls", and she hadn't thought her parents were home but there were voices drifting down the hallway. Quietly walking to the outside of her parents closed bedroom door Annie stood and listened.

"Harry how could you do this to me…how could you do this to us?" Debbie whispered in a pained voice.

"Honey please you have to let me explain it was a long time ago." Harry started desperately.

"Don't even." It was a steeled whisper.

"Debbie please…" Harry's plea went unfinished.

"No…you have a child with another woman, a _son_ you neglected to tell me and this family about. You meet with her in secret Harry…in _secret_. It's only human to want to connect with your child… I'm absolutely crushed that you thought I wouldn't understand. It physically hurts my heart that you thought that about me. Then to find out that the two of you _kissed. _I just…"

"Debbie please…I was scared." It was the truth.

The tears were falling now. They were streaming down Annie's face. Over the hand that was clasped tightly over her mouth to stop any escape of sound that would give her presence away. It couldn't be true, her father wouldn't do that. He wouldn't _lie_ to them. He wouldn't _lie_ to the people he loves. The tears streamed harder and Annie fought for air as the realization struck. Her Father could and he did lie because she had done the exact same thing herself. Lies hurt people. Being lied to _always_ hurts worse than hearing the truth. Always.

She needed to get out. She needed to escape, to get as far away from here as possible. Silently running down the stairs Annie quickly laced up her sneakers and flew out the door. The rain was icy cold against her over heated flesh. She just ran into the darkness. There were no stars or moon because the sky was too cloudy. She didn't want to think anymore. God when had life gotten so complicated. It seemed like just yesterday she was dressing up with her best friends and putting on Spice Girl concerts for her parents and now this.

Every muscle in her body protested but she kept running, because with every step she took her mind cleared a little more. Everything came into a sharper focus. It was like she was opening her eyes for the very first time. She knew what she wanted to do, where she wanted to be at this very moment. Heaving in a laboured breath Annie decided that maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.

Kelly stood silently at Silver's door, the poor kid had been moping around the house the entire night; nothing could cheer her up. "Hey Silver I just dropped Sammy off at Mr. and Mrs. Walsh's and then I'm going to go catch Brenda's play…you wanna come with?" Kelly asked waving the tickets through the door way.

"Nah Kel…but thanks for asking. I think I'm just gonna hang here and do some homework." Silver said without bothering to raise her head off the pillow.

Kelly pushed her way through the door and sat on the edge of Silver's bed running a hand soothingly across Silver's shoulder. "I'm here if you want to talk honey…about _anything_." Kelly said quietly, knowingly, as she continued to stroke Silver's shoulder.

Silver rolled over to face Kelly eyes shining bright with unshed tears. The only thing that kept them from falling was stubbornness. "You know don't you?" Silver whispered the question already knowing the answer. Of course she knew she'd studied freakin' psychology and was a god damn guidance councillor if anyone was bound to figure it out it would be Kelly.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it." Smooth and understanding, no pressure at all. Kelly's voice had always had a calming affect on Silver, even as a baby.

"She chose Kel, what else can I do." Silver said in a deflated tone

"So you told her how you felt about her and she said that she didn't feel the same way?" Kelly asked knowing that there had to be more to the story than just that.

"Well not exactly…no…It was kinda more I gave her an opening about the party, you know, and she wouldn't look at me like she was ashamed or something and then she told me she didn't remember…So yeah she's choosing NOT me." Silver finished on a huff of breath.

"So you didn't tell her how you felt about her at _all._" It was a simple question, a simple question with a simple answer.

"No."

"Sweetie, Annie is many things but she is not a mind reader, Silver honey look at me…" Kelly waited until teary blue eyes met her own, "It's scary falling in love, no matter who it's with. It's never easy, never. But you have to take chance, you have to tell her how you feel because you'll never know unless you say something and it's always better to know." Kelly said with the knowledge and experience of someone who knew exactly what she was talking about.

Silver chuckled. Kelly made it sound so simple. Tell her and then you'll know for sure. Laughter erupted full force. It _was_ that simple. Wrapping her arms around Kelly she planted a sloppy kiss on her sister's cheek. "Thanks Kel I totally owe you one." Silver said giving Kelly a final squeeze.

"Let's just call it even… you know for that wisdom you shared last night. So are you sure you don't wanna come see Brenda's play its going to be amazing." Kelly said playfully hitting Silver with the tickets.

"Nah I'm sure…you're on your own tonight sis…well you do look hot so don't be staying out too late with Brenda cause I'll be waiting up." Silver said in a mocking tone.

"You really think I look hot?" Kelly said as she spun around.

"Just go now or you're gonna miss curtain." Silver said laughing as her sister looked down at her watch and ran out of her room. "Kel don't forget your rain coat. It is _not_ letting up at all."

In her mad dash to the car in precarious heels Kelly missed the small shadow of someone huddling on her porch. Annie stood silently watching Kelly run to her car. She had heard Silver's melodic laughter following Kelly out the door. Sisters, she'd never know that bond because she had _two_ brothers. The thought made the anger boil up again, he'd lied to her. That's why she was here, she wasn't going to lie to someone she loves, she wasn't going to lie to Silver anymore, she was going to make this right. Stepping under the porch light and knocking three times Annie waited, breath held tightly in her chest and heart pounding in her ears.

The door swung open. Long tanned legs in white boxer shorts, purple LA Lakers shirt, hair piled loosely on the top of her head in a messy bun with bangs sweeping to the side. Silver. Annie knew she was doing the right thing. The breath she had been holding in rushed out with a _whoosh. _She opened her mouth to speak but Silver beat her to it.

"Oh my God Annie you're soaking wet, come on get in side and warm up…" Silver said as she ushered Annie inside. "Here let me get you a towel and some dry clothes…just umm well anything you can find that's clean you can wear and here's the towel." Silver said handing Annie the big fluffy towel as she shut the door to her room, leaving Annie to change and dry off.

Emerging from Silver's room dry and warm, in red plaid boxer shorts and a black hoodie Annie made her way to the living room where Silver was waiting with two cups of hot chocolate. Sitting down beside her Annie waited. The room was completely silent. Turning to look at Silver Annie opened her mouth at the exact same time as Silver.

"We need to talk." The two voices were indistinguishable, melding together as one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone!!! Thanks for the kickass reviews...Love 'em ALL...you guys ROCK!!! I'm really glad you guys are liking the story so far. This chapter contains a little bit of smut. Here's the thing I'm not exactly sure how far I want to take it SMUT wise so if you guys have any comments on that I'd be super glad to hear 'em!!! Anyway sorry 'bout the rambling Well hope you enjoy:)**

"_We need to talk." The two voices were indistinguishable, melding together as one._

Silence filled the room once again as both girls took cautious sips from their slowly cooling hot chocolate. Silver had turned on the fire place to take the dampness out of the air and it was now casting a warming glow over the entire living room. Setting her mug down on the coffee table, Silver pulled up her legs, rested her chin upon them and turned to Annie drilling her with intense blue eyes. She was _extremely_ curious to see what had brought Annie to her doorstep on such a miserable night.

She could feel it, crystal blue searing through her skin, the intense gaze never wavering. She should be nervous…_shouldn't she_? She was about to drastically change her life forever. About to do something she could never take back. Alter a friendship and watch it evolve into something amazing or watch it be severed completely. She should be nervous…but she wasn't. How could you be nervous of something that you were so positively sure about? Taking in a deep breath Annie lifted her eyes to meet Silver's.

"I remember… _everything_." It was whispered with conviction.

It took everything Silver had to not jump up and grab Annie right there. This was awesome; it meant that Annie had come to tell her how she really felt. Silver couldn't stop the giddy happiness from spreading through her entire body.

"I remember everything and I lied to you…I've been lying to you…I won't anymore though." Remorse, true and utter remorse laced every word Annie spoke.

_OhhhKay, _maybe this wasn't going to be _**that**_ conversation. Fear and confusion started to devour the giddy happiness. Maybe Silver had it all wrong and maybe this was the conversation where Annie told Silver to get lost because her lesbian vibes were starting to give Annie the creeps. Oh my God maybe this was going to be that conversation and not the one where they ultimately become girlfriends. Silver grabbed the small pillow sitting between Annie and herself and began to nervously play with the fringe along the edge of it.

"I remember Silver, I remember everything, the frat party, the booze, the limbo-ing, the dancing, me wanting to and almost kissing you. I like you Silver…I _**like**_ you like you. That's why I lied to you about not remembering. I was scared; really scared about all the feelings I was having towards you. I didn't know if you felt the same way. How you would react if I told you. I've been lying though…I knew before the party. I mean…ummm…I knew how I felt about you before that. I've never felt this way about a girl before…it was kinda scary. I was scared of the way my body and heart are reacting to you….I _was_ scared, I'm not anymore. I know now…I know that I'm falling in love with you. I've been lying to myself and you about it but not anymore. I'm not going to be like _him_ I won't lie. I had to tell you how I feel and I totally understand if all of this is freaking you out…it's kinda a lot to take in and I guess I really haven't given you a chance to talk or anything…but I just really needed you to know…how I feel…and now you do so…" Taking in a gulp of air Annie turned her eyes to Silver.

Silver couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Annie wanted her. Annie Wilson wanted to kiss her. Annie Wilson wanted to be her girlfriend. Silver wanted to say so much but the words just weren't coming. Something Annie had said kept nagging at her brain, something just didn't fit. Silver began running over the words in her head, replaying the conversation to see if she could trigger something, she just wasn't sure what. She knew she was close, so close to figuring out what was confusing her, no what was worrying her about what Annie had said. Closing her eyes in concentration, trying to grasp the fluttering thought, Silver sat in silence almost completely oblivious to Annie's presence, channelling all her focus to this one task.

That's why Annie's next move caught her by complete surprise, soft curious lips pressing against her own. Silver's eyes popped open and Annie pulled back.

"I'm sorry Silver…I just...I thought…God umm I can just leave." Annie started mumbling, standing and turning her body to make a quick exit.

Grabbing Annie by her sweatshirt clad arm Silver gave a hard tug, which had Annie tumbling back onto the couch, mere inches from Silver's face. Silver traced delicate fingers along the soft skin of Annie's cheek. "Don't go Annie; please…I want this too." Silver had never said anything in her life and meant it as much as she did those words right now.

Eyelids fluttered closed as warm lips met. Thighs bumped and heated skin collided as the two tried to get closer to one another. Nervous tongues darted out tasting and teasing, trying to find a rhythm that was _theirs_. Breaths mingled and sighs were swallowed as the kiss turned from gentle and slow to fervent and passionate.

Annie's fingers burrowed into Silver's hair, knocking her bun askew, and took hold there finally having something to anchor her down. Silver's fingers trailed along Annie's smooth thighs, which were now straddling her on either side, her nails grazing the skin and covering Annie in goose bumps.

The moment was utterly perfect. The glow of the fire, the sound of the storm raging outside, almost mirroring the storm that had just begun brewing inside. The smell of hot chocolate and rain swirling around the room. Their shallow breaths, pounding hearts, and low moans echoed through the empty house. It was utterly perfect until…

"Silver you should have come…it totally would have cheered you up about Annie…Brenda's play was A-mazing." Kelly's chirpy voice floated through the house as the door banged shut behind her.

"Yeah Silver the best way to get over a crush is to come see me make an utter ass of myself on a stage; it's guaranteed to put a smile on your face." Brenda said as she bent over to unzip her boots.

The two girls jumped apart at the unwelcome intrusion. Annie looked Silver dead in the eye and mouthed, "Get over a CRUSH!" Silver shrugged her shoulders and gave Annie a sheepish grin. The girls quickly tried to straighten clothes and smooth their hair back into place. Neither one knowing that their totally flushed faces were going to be a dead give away anyway. Silver gave Annie a helpful little shove to the other side of the couch, trying to put as much space between them as possible before Kelly and Brenda walked in.

Reaching the living room Kelly and Brenda spotted Annie. The shock was clear as day on their faces. They stared in at Silver with identical looks that could only be seen as apology, confusion, and complete horror at the secret that they had just spilled.

"Hey Annie…Umm we didn't know you were here, Honey why are you here it's a miserable night out…did your Father drive you?" Kelly asked concern now etching her features, always a Mother first.

Annie's face fell at the mention of her Father, a detail that Silver picked up on immediately. It had her mind reeling back to the conversation, well actually it was more of just Annie talking, but the specifics didn't really matter something was wrong and Silver could feel it. If she knew anything it was family problems.

"Actually Kel…umm Annie was just returning some of my notes she borrowed, she knew I needed them for a test so…" Silver jumped in immediately covering for Annie. Annie just slowly nodded her head up and down.

Kelly took in the appearance of the two girls and knew that Annie wasn't just returning "notes", if that even happened at all. "Well Annie do you need a ride home because I would gladly drive you…I definitely don't want you walking in this weather or at this time of the night." Kelly said Motherly tone evident in her gentle voice.

"Yeah actually Ms. Taylor that would be really nice…thank you." Annie said standing to make her way to Silver's room to change. Silver quickly hopped up and followed Annie to the bedroom door opting to wait outside.

Kelly and Brenda passed by Silver hands pressed together in a pleading fashion, the most innocent looks plastered on their faces. Silver shot them the meanest and deadliest glare that she could muster which was hard considering the kiss she just shared with Annie had a frickin' perma-grin glued to her face.

Silver walked Annie to the door, Kelly was already in the car waiting as Brenda stayed behind to brew the coffee and grill Silver the minute Annie left. The sad look was still lingering on Annie's face and Silver knew something was wrong, something was really wrong, but she didn't want to push her to talk. Silver remembered back to the night at Annie's house when Annie had just been there. Annie had given her advice, helped her fix things. It was Silver's turn now.

Pulling Annie into a tight hug Silver just held her. She felt the tension drain from Annie's body as a small sob racked her frame. There were no tears though; she was all out of tears. Pulling Annie away Silver placed her hands on either side of Annie's face, gently stroking the skin with the pads of her thumbs. Placing a soft kiss on Annie's lips she leaned in and whispered the best advice anyone had ever given her…

"I'm here, Annie. Always, and Kelly's an amazing listener please don't be afraid to talk to her about _anything_."


	12. Chapter 12

The lights were on, which meant they were waiting up for her, which meant NOT good because it was a school night. The thought of them punishing her for something so trivial made Annie's blood boil. They were liars and hypocrites; one of their favourite sayings was 'Always tell the truth', what a load of shit!

Annie closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as Kelly shoved the car into park. She made no move to open the door because the truth was she wasn't sure if she could face her parents. Kelly sensed Annie's hesitation and instead of forcing the issue she remained silent; waiting for Annie to make the first move…if she wanted to.

"Ms. Tay…Kelly, umm can I tell you something…not as a guidance councillor but as my girlfriends…as my best friends sister?" Annie immediately blushed at the slip up casting her eyes towards the ground, Kelly had obviously knew _something_ about her and Silver but she wasn't exactly sure how much that was.

Placing her hand on Annie's slumped shoulder Kelly let it linger there until Annie's sad eyes met her own, "Anytime sweetheart." The sound of rain hitting the metal frame of the car and the swish of the wiper blades was all that could be heard.

Annie stared at Kelly for a moment. Long, lean limbs, angled chin with a stubborn tilt, high cheekbones, and her eyes, clear sky blue and filled with compassion and understanding but not pity. God Annie saw so much of Silver in Kelly, or rather so much of Kelly in Silver. Neither one ever doled out pity because they knew that's not what people needed and both gave off a vibe that put you totally at ease.

"He has a son…another son. He lied about it, to my Mother, to Dixon and I. A lie by omission is still a lie. I overheard them talking, they didn't know I was home. My Father has a son with another woman…another woman who he _apparently _kissed. So not only is he a liar, he's also a cheater." Annie told the story with so many raw emotions in her voice; anger, disappointment, sadness, hurt, and confusion.

Kelly's heart broke for the girl sitting in her passenger seat. She couldn't believe that Harry had another son…or that Harry had cheated on Debbie, there just had to be more to the story than what Annie had heard. But then her mind flashed back to a couple of weeks ago, Harry, Ryan, herself, and a very angry Tracy Clark. Harry confessed that they had dated in high school and the only way he could possibly have another son would be…Oh my God this was bad, this was really, really bad.

"Annie you have to talk to your parents because there could be vital pieces of the story that you're missing. Situations like these are very complicated…I'm sure your parents were just trying to figure some things out before they told you. Annie honey, I've known your Father for years… and years and he is definitely not the type of man to intentionally hurt someone…and I know you know that." Kelly lightly brushed the auburn curls from Annie's shoulder. "Give him a chance to explain."

Annie sat in her seat staring out the windshield into the dark night. Kelly was right. Her Father at least deserved a chance to explain. Unbuckling her seat belt Annie swung around in her seat until she was facing Kelly. Before she could stop herself her arms swung out and grasped Kelly in a tight hug. "Thanks for listening Kelly, Silver was right you are a really good listener and pretty good with the advice too…great career choice with the whole guidance councillor thing… it totally suits you. Oh and can you please not tell Silver about what I told you…it's just I really want to tell her myself…you know in person, face to face." Not bothering to wait for Kelly's answer Annie hopped out of the car and ran up to the door more than ready to face her parents.

Kelly sat there stunned watching Annie run up to the door. _Silver was right you are a good listener._ The words repeated in Kelly's head as her heart swelled with love. She loved Silver so much and she'd been trying her best to be there for her. But with Silver it was so hard sometimes to tell what she was thinking or how she felt, but this helped. It meant she was obviously doing something right.

"Oh my God Silver you kissed her!!!" Brenda's shrill voice bounced off the kitchen walls.

Silver spun around eyes wide. Completely forgetting about the coffee she was pouring she simply stared at Brenda. "How did you know?" Her voice was a rushed whisper.

Brenda's face broke out in a Cheshire cat grin. "Well I didn't before, I was just guessing… but I certainly do now."

Silver tried to be mad but with Brenda looking at her with that dopey grin on her face all she could do was smile.

"Come on Silver tell me all about it." Brenda said as she dragged Silver back into the living room, leaving the now forgotten coffee in the kitchen. "Ok start from the very beginning and don't leave a single detail out!!" Brenda directed as she pulled Silver down onto the couch beside her.

"Ok well after Kel left to go watch your play Annie showed up on the doorstep…soaking wet. I brought her in and gave her some dry clothes and then we made hot chocolate." Silver paused looking up at Brenda. "This is weird Brenda, talking about it. I mean I'm not even sure exactly what it is yet."

"Well I'll be here to advise you then. I'm practically like a relationship guru I can definitely tell you what NOT to do, that's for sure." Brenda said finish the sentence with a good natured laugh.

Brenda had a point it would be good to talk it through, maybe get a neutral person's perspective. Taking a gulp of air Silver continued. She gave Brenda a detailed account of the night. The way she felt when Annie walked out in her clothes. How her heart had swelled and then constricted with emotion as Annie spoke her peace about her feelings. The fleeting brush of soft lips against her own. That was technically their first kiss. The look of rejection written on Annie's face when she had been too slow to respond. She explained that her sluggish reaction was due to Annie's proximity. _Don't_ _go Annie, please…I want this too_, it had been her confession. The second kiss. Warm and exploring. The confusion and excitement. Her blood had been pounding in her veins never wanting the moment to end. Then it was Kelly and Brenda interrupting. Annie going home.

"Seems like you had quite the night Silver and my only advice is to go for it because if you don't you will regret it." Brenda's voice was laced with a twinge of sadness.

Silver was just about to ask her about it when Kelly came barrelling through the door. Catching sight of the two of them on the couch Kelly groaned. "Please tell me you didn't start without me."

Two very guilty looking faces, with two very sheepish grins plastered on them looked over at Kelly in the hallway. Brenda jumped up off the couch, "I'll get the coffee and Silver can tell it again and I'll act like I don't already know what's going to happen…I mean after all I am an actress." Brenda said as she breezed by Kelly on her way to the kitchen.

Kelly took off her jacket and hung it up. Walking over to the vacant spot on the sofa she plopped down beside her sister. Brenda was back in a flash with three mugs in hand. Once they were all settled Kelly looked at Silver, "So what happened?"

"You first…what has Annie all upset?" Silver asked with a solemn look on her face.

"She told me that she wanted to tell you herself tomorrow at school." Kelly said giving away absolutely nothing of the conversation that had taken place.

Silver wanted to pry but she knew Kelly wasn't going to tell her anything and it was better that she heard it from Annie anyways. Sighing Silver stood up, "Kel I have school tomorrow and it is almost midnight can I please go to bed." Silver asked her sister in a teasing tone.

"Aww but I want to know everything that happened." Kelly whined as her lips began to form a pout.

Silver leaned down and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Brenda knows all about it just ask her." Silver whispered in her ear. Kelly smiled, she was sure Brenda did know all about it and she was also sure that Brenda would have some very interesting insights into it so she decided to let Silver go to bed.

Before Silver could turn away Kelly pulled her back down until Silver's ear was within whispering distance. "I can tell you one thing about our conversation though; Annie called you her…_girlfriend_." Kelly whispered not able to keep the smile from forming on her lips.

Silver pulled back and looked down at Kelly for any signs of teasing. Nope Kelly was being dead serious. Oh my God Annie thought of her as her girlfriend. Smile lighting up her face Silver leaned down and planted a huge kiss on her sister's cheek. "Kel you are the best sister ever…EVER. I love you." With that Silver left Kelly and Brenda sitting in the living room as she headed off to bed.

"Ok Brenda I want to hear everything…don't leave anything out." Kelly said as she picked up her cup and took a swig of the coffee.

"God Kelly it is so going to make you nostalgic for the early 90's to be young and in love again." Brenda said in a wistful tone.

"Yeah it'll make me nostalgic until I pull out some photos of us in the early 90's. Scrunchies, tights, the hair, and the high waisted…"

"JEANS!!!" They finished in a fit of laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY ALL!!! This is just a quick little update. I hope all my US readers are enjoying the holiday...me on the other hand I'm stuck up here in snowy Canada (Yes we got more snow and it doesn't seem to be melting) and wishing that our Thanksgiving wasn't so damn early cause I would totally love a holiday right now:) Hope you enjoy!!**

"…And he explained everything to us, about him and Tracy in high school and how he didn't even know about Tracy having the baby. Oh and she was the one who kissed him, not the other way around. So now I guess Tracy wants to try and find their son, and that's what I heard them arguing about, my Dad still isn't sure about the whole situation. He feels horrible about me finding out this way but now my parents are totally relieved that we both know everything and I guess Tracy told Naomi last night so watch out she might be on a total rampage…I mean more than she normally is." Annie finished the long explanation and took a swig of her Dr. Pepper.

They sat at a corner table at The Pit, with Nat's curious eyes watching them from behind the counter. Silver had waited at Annie's locker before first period hoping to catch her there so they could talk before class, but her heart began to sink when the bell rang and there was still no sign of Annie. Making her way to first period, late again, she had been utterly surprised at the feel of a soft hand pressing down on her shoulder. _We need to talk, wanna skip class and go to The Pit?_ And there they sat.

"Silver aren't you going to say something?" Annie asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I just can't believe…I mean you must feel so…your parents they must be…Shit Annie I'm absolutely no good at this family stuff. I can never seem to find the right words." Silver whispered casting her eyes down to the table completely mortified at her utter lack of knowledge in this area.

A warm hand reached across the table and covered both of hers. Slowly looking up at Annie Silver couldn't help but smile at the comical look on her face. "Jesus Silver, I don't need you to have the perfect words or any words at all I just need you to be there for me, which by the way you totally were, so extra girlfriend points there…I'm thinking we so need some french fries, its not too early is it?" Annie said in a care free, smiling at the slack jaw expression on the girl sitting across from her.

"_Extra girlfriend points?_ So I guess that means were dating?" Silver asked in a monotone voice, not wanting to show Annie the pure pleasure that was coursing through her body.

"Oh God not if you don't want to be…I mean I just thought that after…" Annie stopped mid sentence when she noticed the look of pure joy on Silver's face. "Ok well after that I'm going to have to deduct you some girlfriend points… that was mean Silver." She said the words but there was a huge smile plastered on her face as she sipped from her Dr. Pepper.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to make it up to you somehow then." Silver said as she grabbed Annie's hand and began tracing patterns on the inside of her wrist.

"Hmhmm…ummm" Random sounds seemed to be all that Annie was capable of as the feeling of Silver's finger tracing over the sensitive flesh of her wrist sent shock waves through her body.

"Annie Wilson would you like to go out on a date with me this Friday?"

"I'd love to…where are we gonna go?" Annie asked curiosity evident in her voice.

"It's a surprise…so don't even try and figure it out…and I think we should nix the french fries and hightail it back to school before your Dad and my sister have our heads, because together they could make our life at high school miserable, just think about it the principal and guidance councillor using their powers for evil…"

Annie threw some money on the table, grabbed Silver and began pulling her out the door, not even letting her finish her little scenario. When they were both buckled into their seats Annie turned to face Silver; hands clasped together and best puppy dog face on. "Please can I have just one little hint…please?"

Silver looked directly into Annie's eyes, avoiding looking at her completely gorgeous face because that alone would make her cave, and she smiled a very evil smile. "Nope not even one hint…it's a surprise." Silver laughed as she started up the car and made their way back to school.

"Silver I don't do too well with surprises…you know, I like to prepare for things…be ready." Annie said not able to hide the tinge of worry in her voice.

"I know that's exactly why this is going to be so fun."


End file.
